


Say My Name

by LadyLara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLara/pseuds/LadyLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un One Shot basado en un idea de mi querida amiga Alí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Archie lucía esperanzado mientras caminaba junto a ella y le decía lo importante que era para su recuperación regresar a los lugares que le eran familiares. Su esperanza la conmovía, sin embargo las semanas que llevaba trabajando en la biblioteca no habían podido alumbrar esa espesa niebla en la que se perdían sus recuerdos. Tocaba los libros, tocaba sus ropas en el departamento que según decía había sido su casa desde siempre, pero nada le era familiar, nada despertaba en ella sensaciones y menos aún recuerdos.   
Todos habían sido muy gentiles explicándole lo que había pasado con ella, un disparo, un golpe en la cabeza y su mente se había perdido en un mar de incertidumbre tal vez para siempre. Mas las miradas esquivas, las sonrisas tensas en los rostros de ellos cada vez que preguntaba por el hombre que la salvó, la hacían sentir que le estaban ocultando algo, el departamento de la biblioteca no podía ser su casa, debía haber algo más, otro lugar, más cálido, más suyo en aquel pueblo que le parecía tan frío y distante.  
Se detuvo en medio de la calle  
-Archie tu jamás me mentirías. ¿no es así?  
-Claro que no Belle, nunca  
-Entonces dime, ¿quién es el hombre que me salvó?  
Archie movió su paraguas desviando su mirada al piso  
-Mr. Gold, el dueño de la tienda de empeño y bueno de casi todo el pueblo  
-Oh Archie-replicó Belle ladenado la cabeza y encorvando los labios-eso me lo han dicho todos, tu sabes lo que relamente quiero saber, ¿quién es él para mi?  
Archie volvió a mirar al piso. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo pero él había dado su palabra a los Charming y a Ruby que no le diría nada a Belle de lo que ocurrió entre ella y Gold, al menos por un tiempo, sólo como una manera de protegerla dijeron y él accedió. Ahora, mientras veía como el rostro de Belle se llenaba de una angustia suplicante supo que jamás debió hacer tal promesa.  
-Es alguien que se preocupa por ti, como todos en Storybrooke  
-Pero jamás me habla, cuando pasa junto a mi me saluda con un gesto triste, yo he tratado de disculparme por lo que sucedió en el hospital pero ni siquiera puedo decirle dos palabras sin que me evada  
-¿Tú lo recuerdas?  
-No, es decir no de antes, pero no puedo sacar de mi mente su mirada desesperada cuando me hirieron, todo estaba confuso pero sus ojos, sus ojos me miraron con tanto dolor  
-Belle él es...-una vez mas aquella promesa encarceló la verdad en sus labios- un hombre difícil   
-¡Él no es un monstruo!- exclamó con fuerza  
-Belle yo jamás he dicho eso-dijo sorprendido de la ferocidad que latía en aquella frase  
-Lo siento Archie fue algo que simplemente … no lo sé fue extraño, fue como si las palabras simplemente explotaran en mi mente como si ellas supieran más de mi que yo misma  
-Pues confía en las palabras y vuelve a ellas-dijo señalando la biblioteca  
-Esta bien, pero si él fuera la clave para descubrir quien soy ¿no me lo ocultarías verdad?  
-Si él es la clave él mismo te lo dirá  
Belle frunció sus labios desaprobando cada una de las palabras de Archie  
-Seguro lo hará, ni siquiera me habla- murmuró con un dejo de enojo mientras retomaba el camino hacia la biblioteca.   
Los libros la esperaban como cada día, suspiró. Si Archie y los demás fueran tan sinceros como amables seguro que las cosas irían mejor pensó mientras atravesaba el pasillo esquivando el ascensor, aquel artefacto le daba escalofríos, lo miró de lejos, intuyendo que estaba plagado de recuerdos que no quiso convocar, continuó hasta la sección de psicología. Allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando entender su problema, rastreando la llave de su cura.   
Observó la estantería, eran pocos los que no había leído, a medida que disminuían los volúmenes, también menguaba su esperanza de encontrar algo que la liberara de esa oscuridad.  
Tomó dos y los llevó hasta la mesa, al contemplar la cubierta del escritorio los libros escaparon de sus manos, una rosa descansaba suavemente en un pequeño florero dorado. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antigua, una sonrisa que su rostro ya había formado y su voz murmurando un pequeño gracias se abrió paso entre la bruma de su memoria, se abalanzó sobre la flor y la acarició suavemente contra sus labios. Por primera vez sintió que realmente tenía algo suyo entre las manos, algo en lo que podía sentir su vida, los recuerdos no estaban pero la sensación aparecía con timidez, embriagándola de un extraño gozo, la llevó hasta el apartamento y la puso en la mesita de noche quería verla cada mañana al despertar y sentir la misma esperanza que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.  
De vuelta en la librería sintió ruidos, tomó un abrecartas que yacía en la mesita de lectura y se escabulló entre las estanterías, buscó un pequeño piso para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar, si alguien estaba ahí sería mejor que ella lo viese primero, se subió al banquito y esperó acechando entre los libros. Un chirrido cerca de ella la sobresaltó, al levantar la improvisada arma perdió el equilibrio, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios segura de que el vacío era todo lo que la esperaba, para su sorpresa unos brazos firmes, cálidos, fuertes la sujetaron, su mirada se cruzó con la de Gold y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él le regaló algo parecido a una sonrisa y permanecieron así juntos, seguros, cálidos, plenos y en aquel instante, sintió por primera vez, que no importaban sus recuerdos que la mirada de aquel hombre podía engendrar mil memorias mas, que sus labios podrían inventar nuevos, que sus ojos construirían para ella todo lo que fuera necesario recordar y crearían un futuro plagado de memorias felices.   
-Gracias-murmuró con una sonrisa, el rostro de él cambio y bruscamente la depositó en el piso plagado de los libros que habían caído.  
-Yo volveré a ponerlos en su lugar   
La mirada de él pareció quebrarse, su sojos se cubrieron de desesperación y volteando susurró  
-Me acostumbraré  
-¿Se acostumbrará a que los libros estén en el suelo?-dijo ella con la voz arrullando sonrisas  
-No, no- dijo el volteando a verla nuevamente-creo que jamás podré acostumbrarme a esto. Adiós Belle  
Se encaminó hacia la puerta, su figura frágil, menuda acariciada por la luz de la mañana la llamó sin que pudiera contenerse, corrió hasta él y puso su mano en el hombro  
-Espere, no se vaya, yo quisiera disculparme por lo del hospital y por esto  
-No hay necesidad querida- dijo poniendo la mano en la manilla de la puerta  
-No se vaya sin verme-suplico Belle, lentamente giró una vez más hasta ella  
-Ya se lo dije Señorita French no hay necesidad de disculpas- respondió cortante  
-Oh no, no quiero disculparme bueno si pero creo que las disculpas siempre son mejor cuando se dan en un lugar apropiado  
Él la miró sorprendido  
-Me acompañaría a Granny, aunque es temprano quiero comer una enorme hamburgesa y tomar un te helado, ¿le gustan las hamburguesas?  
-Si, me gustan- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, derrotado por la certeza de que no le importaba vivir de los atisbos de recuerdos, bastaba su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, no era su Belle, pero quizás el tiempo podría regalarle lo que sentía que no merecía.  
Ella pasó su mano a través del brazo de él y por un segundo reclinó su cabeza en su hombro  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-Mr. Gold  
-No, su nombre de pila, si yo se el suyo ya no tendrá excusa para llamarme Señorita French  
-Me llamo R..., Scott, Scott Gold  
-Pues ahora Scott siempre seré Belle para ti  
Se detuvo refugiando sus lágrimas en la penumbra, suavemente alzó su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla dócil y perfecta de ella, la acarició tembloroso  
-Oh querida tú siempre serás mi Belle  
Ella apricionó la mano de él entre su rostro y su hombro, cerró los ojos y murmuró  
-Quiero pensar que nos conocemos de otra vida, de otra vida en la que quizás tu conociste a un par de perros pastores y yo pude ser la heroína de mil cuentos de hadas  
Él se sobresaltó, la esperanza jamás fue su amiga sin embargo ahora coquetaba con él  
-Lo siento-dijo Belle-no se por qué dije algo así  
-Quien sabe querida, quizás porque todos tenemos una historia que empieza con había una vez

Salieron sonriendo de la Biblioteca mientras la manecilla del reloj volvía a marcar un nuevo minuto.


End file.
